Percy Sledge
Percy Tyrone Sledge (1940-2015) was an American singer who specialised in emotive soul ballads. He was born in Alabama: in his formative years, he worked in agricultural jobs and as a hospital orderly while touring with a band called the Esquires Combo at weekends. An introduction to record producer Quin Ivy led to a record deal: Ivy had his own studio and his independent label was distributed by Atlantic, and he produced Sledge's 1966 breakthrough hit (and debut recording), When A Man Loves A Woman. It went to number 4 in the UK charts and led to a follow-up, Warm And Tender Love. Although it is generally accepted that two members of Sledge's band, bassist Calvin Lewis and organist Andrew Wright wrote When A Man Loves A Woman (on the recording of which neither played), Sledge claimed in later years that he should have been given co-authoring credit, as it was inspired by his breakup with a girl. However, he had to wait until 1987 for a further UK hit, when the song was reissued pursuant to being used for a Levis commercial: it proved to be the renaissance of his career. It was also featured on the soundtrack of the film Platoon. His 1994 LP Blue Night won several awards, and featured a host of guest star performers, as did 2004's Shining Through The Rain. Sledge was inducted into the Rock'n'Roll Hall Of Fame in 2005, and in 2012 joined Cliff Richard on tour. He married twice and had 12 children. His final album was 2013's The Gospel Of Percy Sledge: he died of liver cancer in Louisiana on April 14, 2015. AllMusic summed up his career thus: (He) will forever be associated with "When a Man Loves A Woman," a pleading, soulful ballad he sang with wrenching, convincing anguish and passion. Sledge sang all of his songs that way, delivering them in a powerful rush where he quickly changed from soulful belting to quavering, tearful pleas. It was a voice that made him one of the key figures of deep Southern soul. http://www.allmusic.com/artist/percy-sledge-mn0000838195/biography Links to Peel JP was a relative latecomer to soul, claiming he spent his time in the mid '60s listening to Donovan LPs and giggling: however, When A Man Loves A Woman was number one for two weeks on the "KMEN-dous Ten" chart of the San Bernardino station KMEN he was working for (for the weeks ending May 6 and May 13, 1966, according to the Kmentertainer listings), so one can assume he must have played it on his shows. In Britain at around the same time, Percy Sledge's records Warm and Tender Love and When A Man Loves A Woman became a mainstay of Johnnie Walker's late-night shows for Radio Caroline. Once Peel had returned to Britain, he did not play many soul records on his late 1960s shows for Radio London and the BBC, but by the mid-1970s he had started to feature more soul tracks. Soul had begun to find favour with those, like Peel himself, who had previously preferred the blues. Later, he welcomed the 1979/80 trend for reissuing classic song compilations from this era and described When A Man Loves A Woman as "one of the best records ever made." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/20_March_1980: he also commented in 1999 that "since its release on Atlantic, it's become one of the most famous records of the century." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Jerry_Wexler_%3A_Soul_Man. In addition, The Dark End Of The Street remained a favourite song of his, especially in the version by James Carr. Sledge's contract with Atlantic had lapsed after the release of the 1973 single Sunshine, and he subsequently signed with the "southern rock and soul" label Capricorn Records run by his manager Phil Walden. Ironically he was now on the same label as Grinderswitch (and Peel favourites the Allman Brothers Band, whom Walden also managed). After releasing Percy! on Monument, Sledge's recording career hit a low point, although he was constantly in demand as a performer (including a notorious tour of South Africa). JP stated in 1984, when the singer featured heavily in his playlists, that "Percy Sledge is without a recording contract at the moment I understand, which to me is outrageous." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/My_Top_Ten_(Transcript). In a sense, John's continued championing of Sledge's material in the early 80s and appreciation of his style presaged his revival. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played *20 March 1980: 'When A Man Loves A Woman (Compilation LP-This Is Soul)' (Sound & Vision) *27 March 1980: 'Warm And Tender Love (Compilation LP-This Is Soul)' (Sound & Vision) *03 April 1984: 'The Dark End Of The Street' *09 April 1984: 'Warm And Tender Love' *10 April 1984: 'Baby Help Me' *11 April 1984: 'Out Of Left Field' *24 April 1984: 'True Love Travels On A Gravel Road (LP-Any Day Now)' (Charly) *24 June 1986: The Dark End Of The Street *02 February 1987: Warm And Tender Love (7" - When A Man Loves A Woman) Atlantic *09 February 1987: The Dark End Of The Street (LP - Any Day Now) Charly R&B *11 February 1987: Out Of Left Field (LP - Any Day Now) Charly R&B *17 February 1987: True Love Travels On A Gravel Road (LP - Any Day Now) Charly R&B *08 June 1987: 'Cover Me (12")' (WEA) *10 June 1987: 'It Tears Me Up (12"-Cover me)' (WEA) *15 June 1987: 'Cover Me (12")' (WEA) *17 June 1987 (Rockradio): 'It Tears Me Up (7"-Cover Me)' (WEA) *23 June 1987: It Tears Me Up *Jerry Wexler : Soul Man: 'When A Man Loves A Woman' See Also *KMEN British Pop Top Ten External Links *Wikipedia *Rock And Roll Hall Of Fame *AllMusic *New Yorker obituary Category:Artists